Hermione's Song
by Leeh H Malfoy
Summary: Songfic. Um pesadelo de Ron o faz reunir coragem para confessar a Hermione seu amor.


**Hermione's Song**

**Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls.**

_As portas do salão se abriram, revelando a garota mais encantadora, linda e esbelta que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida. Demorei uns minutos para perceber quem era – mal a reconheci –, ela sempre esteve ao meu lado; aquela que andava formalmente ao lado de Victor Krum era minha melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. Fiquei encantado ao mesmo tempo em que uma raiva crescia dentro de mim, raiva pelas mãos dadas dos dois ao entrarem, por dançarem a valsa de entrada, e depois a festa inteira._

**I can't stand to see you do this**

**And I can't believe you gave him your kiss**

**You see it's hard for me to show my feelings**

**But girl you don't know what you're missing**

_Havia brigado com Hermione, ela havia me mandado, furiosa, ir dormir. Mas não consegui, de pijama levantei e fui procurá-la, ela não estava no Salão Comunal. Parvarti disse que ela não estava no dormitório então saí pelo castelo. Num corredor perto do Salão Principal, onde o baile continuava, vi a sombra de duas pessoas e quando me aproximei, vi um casal aos beijos, forcei minha vista – esperando uma boa fofoca para contar no dia seguinte – mas em choque vi que o casal era Victor Krum e Hermione, a minha Hermione. _

_Minha vontade era de gritar, jogar Krum na parede e enchê-lo de socos, mas não o fiz, pela primeira vez minha mente resolveu funcionar no ato; ela não gostava de mim, gostava de Krum, estava aos beijos com ele. A tristeza invadiu meu peito._

xx

**It's been a long game**

**Of cat and mouse**

**And I know I have**

**Shut you out**

_Ginny jogara na minha cara que eu era o único que não havia beijado, e eu tinha 16 anos. Sem pensar direito beijei Lilá. _

_Depois de um tempo vi Hermione chorando e atacando pássaros em minha direção; a tristeza invadiu-me o peito, ela estava triste e por alguma razão eu sentia-me culpado._

**But we belong together**

**Hermione**

**We belong together**

**Just you and me**

_Terminei com Lilá depois que a ficha caiu em mim, Hermione sofria por mim! Sofria por me ver aos beijos com Lilá, pela falta que eu fazia quando ficava com Lilá e não com ela e Harry. _

_A tristeza que inundava meu peito desde anos atrás se reconfortou ao ver que eu era importante para ela._

xx

**To see you dancing there beside him**

**Made me feel like I had the grim**

**And the funny thing is it's all my fault**

**I should have asked you out rather than halt**

_Eles dançavam, a mão dele em sua cintura. O sorriso no lábio de ambos. O brilho no olhar dela._

_Ela se divertia com ele, e isso me fez triste por dentro,com a sensação de que havia perdido algo._

Abri os olhos de repente, o suor escorria pela minha testa. Esse era o pesadelo que me assolava por anos, as lembranças do Baile de Inverno – o pior ano da minha vida. Sem me importar de estar apenas com de calças saí de meu quarto n'A Toca e desci um lance de escadas. Sem me importar em bater, abri na porta do quarto de minha irmã, que não estava em casa por estar com Luna, e encontrei Hermione dormindo serenamente.

Cruzei o quarto e sentei-me na cama que pertencia à minha irmã. Fiquei observando a dona de meus sonhos dormindo, sua expressão suave, sem traços de preocupação que ali estavam ano passado. O beijo que ela me deu em plena batalha passou por meus olhos e esquentou meu coração e, sem perceber, meu braço já estava esticado, acariciando sua face.

Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa.

**I can only say**

**That I have made mistakes**

**But I think I know**

**You love me anyway**

- Ron... – começou com sua voz rouca pelo sono, porem a calei, colocando meu dedo indicador em seus lábios, me agachei à sua frente, um sorriso se formava em meus lábios.

- Não fale nada, Hermione. – sussurrei aproximando meu rosto do seu, colando meus lábios nos seus, meu interior se aliviou, se preencheu. Eu estava bem.

**We belong together**

**Hermione**

**We belong together**

**Just you and me**

O beijo cessou. Fora diferente de meses atrás, fora calmo e eu senti que estava certo, que ela me amava assim como eu a amava e eu não deixaria umas besteiras como Vicktor Krum ou Lilá Brown estragassem a chance que eu tinha agora; encostei minha testa na sua.

- Ron – Hermione exclamou baixinho, surpresa. – Eu não sei o que dizer, o que pensar… você invade o meu quarto e me beija e eu…

- Desculpa! – exclamei a interrompendo e me afastando dela, e podia estar decidido por dentro, mas ainda sim estava nervoso – Eu… Eu não queria te assustar, desculpa… Acho melhor eu ir embora… – eu disse, mas meu pés não se moveram um centímetro do lugar e Hermione já estava de pé, segurando meu pulso.

- Não… não se vá – ela murmurou e baixou os olhos, sorri, e pude sentir minhas orelhas se esquentarem sem que eu me importasse, levantei seu queixo com meu dedo, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para mim.

- Eu não sei direito como falar – disse nervoso, mas lhe sorri de canto, tentado confortá-la e a mim também – Quero dizer, você assola meus sonhos e pensamentos… se tivesse um bicho-papão aqui ele não se transformaria mais em aranha e sim em você beijando Krum ou qualquer outro garoto. Toda vez que me lembro de nosso sexto ano, sinto uma profunda tristeza ao lembrar que eu a fiz sofrer e então quando me lembro da Guerra, eu começo a ficar nervoso, com medo de poder perdê-la de novo… – minhas mãos suavam, engoli seco e respirei profundamente – Deixe-me ficar a todo instante ao seu lado – supliquei, nervoso.

Ela tinha os olhos transbordando de lágrimas, que ela não as deixou cair. Então ela segurou meu rosto, e sorrindo, me beijou. E, com toda a felicidade que senti explodir em mim, levantei-a do chão, girando-a e depois caímos na cama, rindo.

- Para sempre... Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você – ela comentou, com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto em seu rosto – Quando aprendeu a ser tão... romântico?

- Quando o medo de te perder me assombrou hoje. – disse lhe sorrindo também, acariciando seu rosto com o dorso de minha mão – Você é tão linda, Hermione…

xx

**We belong together**

**Hermione**

**We belong together**

**Just you and me**

- Aceito. – uma Hermione sorrindo lindamente afirmou por fim, e eu a beijei, ouvindo palmas e assovios. Sorrimos em meio ao beijo.

- Vamos dançar, Sra Weasley – brinquei enquanto a puxava pelo tapete vermelho, onde os convidados festejavam o novo membro oficial da família Weasley: Hermione, **minha Hermione.**

Dançávamos a música que Hermione havia escolhido para a ocasião, a qual não lembro o nome, eu tive de aprender a dançar para o casamento. Seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço e seu sorriso iluminava a noite, junto da Lua e das velas; a musica era calma e gostosa de dançar, mas qualquer coisa com ela era bom.

- Eu te amo, Ron – ela disse delicada, seus olhos brilhavam de pura felicidade, assim como os meus deveriam estar.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione – disse a puxando mais para perto – Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo – sorri, antes de beijá-la.

**Just you and me**

**Tradução:**

_Eu não posso ver você fazer isso_

_E eu não acredito que você o deu um beijo_

_Você vê, é difícil para eu mostrar meus sentimentos_

_Mas garota você não sabe o que está perdendo_

_Foi um longo jogo_

_De gato e rato_

_E eu sei que tenho_

_Te calar._

_Mas nós devemos ficar juntos_

_Hermione_

_Nós devemos ficar juntos_

_Apenas eu e você_

_Ver você aí dançando ao lado dele_

_Fez-me sentir como se eu tivesse sido desagradável_

_E o engraçado é que é tudo culpa minha_

_Eu devia ter te convidado ao invés hesitar._

_Eu só posso dizer_

_Que eu cometi erros_

_Mas eu acho que sei que_

_Você me ama mesmo assim_

_Devemos ficar juntos,_

_Hermione_

_Nós devemos ficar juntos_

_Apenas eu e você_

_Apenas eu e você _


End file.
